


Religion

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [31]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bullying, Loneliness, Racism, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn was alone and lonely, with nowhere he could run to escape the bullies.  That's when he met his angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Religion

**Author's Note:**

> More short Ziam fluff...let me know what you think!

Zayn was Muslim. He knew he was different from his classmates, but it had never really bothered him because when you're younger, that sort of thing doesn't make a difference. It's when he's fifteen that he starts to notice a change.

He had been bullied before, of course, but it was usually stupid things, occasionally because of his race, but everyone had always seemed to understand when he had to leave lunch to pray or when he fasted for a month. It started as stray comments as he leaves the lunchroom to be in private, the occasional snicker or eye-roll from a friend. Older boys would try to block he path occasionally, but whatever they said, Zayn would just keep his head down and continue walking. 

Until, that is, the taunts became physical. Instead of blocking his way, he would be pushed the other direction, sometimes even to the ground. It didn't always hurt physically, but it was emotionally excruciating. Religion had always been important to Zayn but he hated that he couldn't do anything about the bullies, so he just dealt with it.

It only got worse during Ramadan. He didn't even go to the lunchroom, not that he had any friends to sit with anyways. He was tripped and pushed and sneered at and he could barely take it. 

That's when he met his angel.

He was sitting in the back of the library during lunch one day, hunched over his history book. He tried not to look up when he detected the presence of someone else, hoping that whoever it was would just go away. He didn't though, and instead say down across from Zayn. 

"Mind if I sit here? You look lonely," the boy asked. "I'm Liam by the way." Liam looked nice, had a nice smile, so Zayn nodded and went back to his studying.

"You're Zayn, yeah?" Liam tried to start a conversation. Zayn wasn't in the mood to cooperate, however and just nodded silently again.

"Don't listen to the guys who are mean to you, they're just gits." 

Zayn gave a small smile to that. "Thanks, but I already knew that. Why do you think I'm in here?"

Liam just shrugged and pulled out a maths book. "Well, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not like that and you can talk to me."

"Thanks," Zayn said halfheartedly. He didn't typically like telling anyone anything and didn't really know how to react to Liam. He seemed alright, but...

They sat in comfortable silence until the bell rang to end the period, when Liam turned to Zayn again. "See you tomorrow, yeah?" Zayn nodded quickly and Liam stopped him again with a gentle hand on his arm. "I'm serious, Zayn. You can trust me."

And he looked so sincere that Zayn had almost no choice but to believe him. He smiled as he walked away; he would definitely be seeing Liam tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Review? Please? they make me happy!


End file.
